pickleboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Grandpa's House
In July 2015, Angry Grandpa moved from his trailer in Creekside to his New House. He was living there with his girlfriend Lauren. Lauren moved out shortly after his death. For awhile, Charlie was living in one of the rooms at the house, spending most of his time avoiding his father and playing his PlayStation 4. History Move A month prior to the move, Michael and Bridgette planned a prank on Grandpa, that was initially being kept a secret. It was much talked about in Michael's vlogs during this time period, being described as the "ultimate revenge" and the "biggest prank we they ever pulled off". Finally, on July 10, it was revealed that Michael had been planning to buy his father a new house. Michael, who was making Grandpa believe that he looked for a house himself, took Grandpa to the house and surprised him later in the video by handing him the keys. A few days later, a video was released, showing the secret move with the help of Grandpa's two daughters, grandsons and company. Grandpa was sent 4 hours away from his trailer, so he wouldn't notice anything. Meltdown Michael and company had been planning a surprise house warming party for Angry Grandpa, summing up the "New House videos" and the month. Upon Grandpa's arrival, the lights go on as everybody shouts "Surprise!". Food was made and the grandsons already bathed in the pool. Everything much to Grandpa's denial. He immediately threw everyone out, saying he "finally wants a day to himself". While losing it completely, Michael promised his father to never come back. Everyone left afterwards realizing he was ungrateful to them as they tried to bring happiness and love to him. Pool Destruction/Camping In early September 2015, Michael visited Grandpa to help him unload bags of charcoal from the van. As Michael tried to help direct Grandpa back up his van, he accidentally drove too far, right into the walls of the pool, causing it to split and leak water. Angry at his son, Grandpa took one of his weapons and stabbed the pool even more. The whole garden had been flooded. Since then, Grandpa started sleeping outside, trying to make Michael feel bad. Grandpa destroyed the wooden deck of the pool to make campfires and keep himself warm. It went on for a couple of weeks until Michael and Bridgette burnt his tent down, forcing him to sleep in the house again. As of early October, the pool and the remnants of the deck have been removed completely. Grandpa has since gotten a new pool. Details The new house, appearing to be another bungalow (though not a trailer), consists of a living room featuring a fireplace and chimney, two to three empty rooms, one of which connects to a walk-in closet, a spacious kitchen featuring a cooking island, a bathroom, a dining room and a large garden featuring a roofed terrace and a fireplace that Michael equipped with a swimming pool. Reconstruction and Possible Inspection Fraud In Michael's vlog, HIS ROOF IS CAVING IN!!, Grandpa talks about how the floors, windows, and roof has to be replaced. Michael addresses that when he bought the house, the inspector skipped over most of the home and said everything was in order. Grandpa then explains that over half of the kitchen floor has begun to rot away as well as the bathroom ceiling, and calls out the inspector saying that he went under the house, in the attic, and on top of the house and found "nothing wrong with it". This has caused the family to spend over $30,000 worth of supplies and labor to reconstruct the home. They are currently in the process to see if they can sue the inspector for fraud. Notable Inhabitants Category:Locations Category:Topics